Soulless
by Evysmin
Summary: Dean olha para aquele corpo do outro lado do cômodo e procura, mesmo que em pequenos detalhes, algo do irmão que conhecia e não aquele estranho que dividia o quarto com ele. Afinal, aquele era mesmo o seu Sammy?


**Título:**Soulless

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing: **Dean/Sam (Wincest)

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual incestuosa

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Resumo:** Dean olha para aquele corpo do outro lado do cômodo e procura, mesmo que em pequenos detalhes, algo do irmão que conhecia e não aquele estranho que dividia o quarto com ele. Afinal, aquele era mesmo o seu Sammy?

**Observação:** A história ocorre durante a sexta temporada

* * *

Não sabia ao certo quando começou a fazer tal coisa, mas quando deu por si já estava fazendo. Estava olhando para aquele grande corpo sentado a mesa pobre de mais um quarto de motel barato. Olhava para Sam, olhava-o e buscava algo, qualquer coisa que lhe mostrasse que dentro daquele corpo que agia feito máquina ainda tinha alguma coisa do seu irmão, de seu Sammy.

Agir feito máquina lhe caiu bem, pois era justamente assim que Sam agia ultimamente. Ele era frio e insensível aos sentimentos dos outros, aos sentimentos de Dean. Seus movimentos eram precisos, tanto na caça ao sobrenatural quanto no cotidiano. Claro que ele se tornou um caçador muito melhor, mas também era perigoso. Sam arriscaria qualquer coisa para pegar o que estivesse caçando, ele já arriscou a vida de Dean e aquilo doía no caçador mais velho. Doía-lhe saber que o irmão que praticamente criou era capaz de por a sua vida em risco apenas para concretizar a caçada.

Aquele não era o seu irmão, aquele não era o seu Sammy. O Sam que ele conhecia sempre iria pensar primeiro no bem estar da vítima e não usá-la como isca do jeito que esse novo Sam era acostumado a fazer. O antigo importava-se com os outros e esse novo Sam não liga para nada e nem para ninguém. O motivo de tanto encarar o irmão era buscar aquele velho Sam naquele corpo que mais parecia uma casca vazia do que ele um dia já fora.

Apesar de tudo ele não conseguia encontrar nada. Aquele era o mesmo e não era, era o corpo de Sam e não a essência de Sam. Era um corpo oco, Dean sabia disso, aquele que estava li era o corpo do seu irmão, mas era um corpo sem alma, um corpo praticamente oco.

Passou um ano longe de seu irmão, sofrendo por isso, e agora que o encontrou, Dean ainda sofria. Ele o encontrou, mas não totalmente, Sam estava incompleto, faltava-lhe algo essencial, algo que lhe privava do bom senso, dos sentimentos, faltava-lhe a alma.

- O que você procura, Dean? – O moreno falou num tom impassível, concentrado na tela do notebook a sua frente.

Sam não parava, estava sempre em busca de uma nova caçada para fazer. Ele não dormia e isso assustava Dean, desde quando o mais novo o deixou ser transformado em vampiro ele ficara desconfiado com Sam.

- Não procuro nada, Sam... – Por que aquele não era o seu Sammy.

- Dean, você passou meia hora apenas me encarando. Então; o que você procura?

- O que? Eu não...

- Dean... – O moreno virou-se para o irmão, suspirando alto. – Eu sei que você estava me olhando o tempo todo. Estou sem alma e não sem olhos, eu vi você me encarando. Então eu volto a perguntar: O que tanto você procura?

Dean não lhe respondeu, ele não tinha nada a responder. Poderia falar, mas aquele Sam desprovido de sentimentos entenderia?

- Não precisa responder Dean... Eu sei o que você procura. – Sam levantou-se e andou até o irmão mais velho, que estava sentado em uma das duas camas de solteiro daquele quarto, da mais próxima da porta, era algo que mesmo naquela situação o mais velho não podia evitar. Sam estava ali, ao menos o corpo dele e Dean tinha que protegê-lo.

- Eu sei o que tanto procura Dean... – Parou a dois passos da frente do loiro, que estava sentando na beirada da cama. – Você procura pelo seu irmão, mas Dean, eu sou o seu irmão.

- Você não é... não totalmente.

- Você não me ama, Dean? Não ama o seu irmão? Mesmo assim... incompleto?

Mas uma vez Dean não respondeu, a pergunta era óbvia demais para ser respondia. Claro que ele amava o irmão, mesmo daquele jeito... quebrado, ele o amava. Nunca deixaria de amá-lo e ainda tinha esperança que poderia trazer a alma de Sam de volta.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Dean. E ama o que eu era, sente falta do que eu era, ama o que eu era por dentro. Me ama do modo como sou, ou como fui, com meus erros e meus acertos, pelas coisas boas que fiz, até mesmo quando fiz coisas más você não deixou de me amar. Você ama o que eu sou, do modo que sou por dentro, essa parte que você tanto ama não está aqui e você sente por isso.

Continuou calado, escutando tudo o que o irmão lhe dizia. Será que Sam o conhecia tão bem assim, mesmo sem alma, ou ele era um livro aberto?

- Essa parte que você ama não está aqui Dean, e eu não sei se ela voltará...

- Voltará sim, Sam... Eu vou trazê-la de volta.

- Tenho certeza que você vai tentar Dean...

Certeza de que iria tentar, mas não de que iria conseguir. Era isso que Sam quis dizer, Dean não era estúpido, viu nas palavras do irmão que ele não acreditava que poderia conseguir sua alma de volta.

- Mas a outra parte que você ama ainda está aqui, Dean...

O mais velho dos irmãos foi tirado de seu pensamento por aquela frase jogada no ar por Sam. Olhou para o moreno, com o cenho franzido, tentando entender o que ele disse com aquilo. Sua expressão de dúvida era clara, tanto que Sam lhe respondeu.

- A outra parte que você ama em mim está aqui, Dean... – Abriu os braços. – Meu corpo.

- O que? Sam... ficou louco? – Falou exasperado.

- Já falei antes, Dean... Estou sem alma, mas não sem olhos. – Falou calmo. – Eu vejo o modo como você me olha quando estou me exercitando, quando saio do banho ou até mesmo quando faço coisas rotineiras como comer, ou pesquisar como estava fazendo agora a pouco. Eu vejo no modo que você me olha Dean, eu vejo desejo, mas também vejo amor.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez Sam... – O loiro levantou-se num pulo da cama, teria que fugir do assunto, daquela proximidade com Sam. Não havia notado que ao procurar o velho Sam naquele corpo a sua frente, ele havia deixado ruir a barreira que construiu para esconder o que sentia pelo irmão, aquele amor além do fraternal.

- Eu não enlouqueci Dean e você não vai fugir de mim. – Sam segurou o braço forte do irmão. – Eu vejo no seu olhar, agora mesmo eu vejo o desejo e o amor, ambos mesclados ao medo que deve estar sentindo de mim, da minha reação.

- Como você pode notar isso em mim? Como pode identificar uma coisa que nem ao menos sente? – Não iria mais negar a intensidade de seu amor pelo irmão, mas também não iria aceitar que o mais novo, naquela condição, fosse o entender.

- Eu não sinto essas emoções, mas sei diferenciá-las. O corpo reage a cada emoção diferente, Dean... – Abaixou-se até o ouvido do loiro e sussurrou.

O mais velho sentiu o seu corpo arrepiar ao ouvir o sussurro do mais alto em seu ouvido, ao sentir o hálito quente do mesmo em contato com a sua pele. Sam sorriu ainda com a boca próxima ao ouvido do irmão.

- Viu só, Dean... Esse arrepio que você sentiu ao ter o meu corpo tão próximo ao seu foi o mais puro desejo.

Sam afastou o rosto apenas um pouco, para poder ficar de frente para o loiro e lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você me deseja Dean... E sei que você me ama, muito mais que irmão. E como eu sei? Por que eu posso ver esse amor em seus olhos, eu sei que se te pedisse agora pra me jogar nessa cama e saciar esse seu desejo, me fodendo feito um animal, você não o faria. Por que você iria querer fazer com carinho, carinho só dado por alguém que ama a outra pessoa com quem se está na cama.

O mais velho estava impressionado em como Sam parecia saber tanto de si apenas por observá-lo, e também impressionado por ouvir da boca do irmão que queria transar consigo. Mas aquele era o Sam que não usava meias palavras, era o que iria direto ao ponto.

- Eu ainda tenho um modo de provar o tamanho e o tipo de amor que você sente por mim, Dean...

O mais velho viu o rosto de Sam aproximar lentamente do seu, sabia o que iria acontecer e poderia evitar esquivando-se, mas ansiou tanto por aquele contato que apenas fechou os olhos e esperou que os lábios de Sam se juntassem aos seus. O que não demorou e quando isso aconteceu foi quase mágico para Dean, sentia como se aqueles lábios finos fossem feitos milimetricamente para encaixar-se aos seus.

No céu eles ficaram sabendo que eram almas gêmeas, metade um do outro, então nada mais correto que as duas metades se juntarem num encaixe perfeito, que era o que estava acontecendo.

Os lábios encaixando-se num beijo, seus corpos tão diferentes encaixando-se num abraço mútuo.

Dean beijava o mais novo lentamente, diferente dos beijos que trocava com as garotas com quem já transara. Com Sam era diferente, era a pessoa que ele mais ama na vida que estava em seus braços, e também estava nos braços dele. Sua língua explorava a boca Sam, sentindo o sabor dele e constatando que era ainda melhor do que um dia imaginou.

O beijo demorou alguns minutos até que ele foi quebrado por Sam, que voltou a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Esse foi um beijo de amor, Dean... E não amor de irmão, não tente negar o inegável...

Ele não iria mais negar, Sam sempre conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras que ele construía. E essa versão do seu irmão também iria conseguir.

- Você não precisa mais procurar aquele seu Sammy de antes, Dean... Ainda sou eu, esse corpo ainda é meu, o mesmo corpo que você há muito tempo deseja...

Sam colocou a mão do irmão sobre o seu peito, mostrando a Dean o que ele falava, fazendo-o sentir que o seu corpo era real. E sim, Dean sabia que era real, podia sentir sob o toque de suas mãos o corpo forte do irmão. Sua mão estava sobre o peito dele, podia sentir o bater de seu coração, ele não estava alterado pelo momento, e isso fez com que o coração de Dean apertasse. Mesmo com todas as palavras que Sam lhe dizia ele não sentia nada, a forma como seu coração pulsava num ritmo normal era a prova que Sam não sentia nada, era como se tudo o que ele estivesse falando fossem palavras vazias e sem importância.

Mas aí Dean lembrou-se que para aquele Sam a sua frente nada disso tinha mesmo importância. Não tinha importância para ele constatar que o seu irmão mais velho o amava além do fraternal, que o desejava.

- Você precisa sentir que ainda sou o mesmo, Dean... Eu vou te mostrar...

Dean sentiu o irmão lhe empurrar até que seus joelhos cedessem à cama atrás de si, caindo sentado. Sentiu o irmão deitar sobre o seu corpo, fazendo assim com que também deitasse. Sentiu no olhar que ele lhe deu, revelando todo o desejo que Sam também sentia por si, ele viu naqueles olhos tão conhecidos e agora ao mesmo tempo desconhecidos. Havia outra coisa no olhar de Sam além do desejo, algo que Dean não podia identificar, mas que talvez se deixasse sentir, ele poderia descobrir.

Sentiu pela segunda vez os lábios macios e finos de Sam juntar-se aos seus. Retribuiu o beijo que foi aprofundado por si, invadindo a boca do mais novo com a sua língua, era como se Sam estivesse lhe dando liberdade para fazer o que ele quisesse, Dean sentia que era essa a intenção o mais novo.

Seu domínio total sobre o beijo teve fim ao que a língua de Sam juntou-se a sua tentando também dominar aquele ato. Suas línguas se digladiavam dentro da boca do outro pelo controle, o beijo foi tomando mais ardor e os toques de Sam aumentaram de intensidade. Dean desconfiou que o irmão só queria ganhar sua confiança, seu consenso para fazer algo mais, e como ele, Dean, deu esse consenso para Sam poder fazer o que quisesse, talvez até queria fazer a tempos, Dean não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior de Dean, puxando-o, para depois descer os lábios pelo pescoço alvo do irmão. Sentou-se e ao perceber que ambos estavam de roupas, Sam se levantou num pulo da cama e ao lado de onde Dean estava deitado, o moreno passou a retirar suas roupas. Ao ficar totalmente despido, Sam deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço, passando pelos mamilos e descendo pelo abdômen de músculos definidos até encontrar seu membro que já estava ereto e pulsante de desejo, o manipulou lentamente em um pequeno show para o mais velho que seguia todos os seus movimentos com o olhar.

Dean engoliu em seco com a visão do corpo nu do irmão, já o tinha visto sem roupas muitas vezes, eles não tinham pudores um com o outro, tomavam banho de porta aberta e trocavam de roupa na frente do outro, isso era uma coisa natural com o tanto de tempo que passavam juntos. Mas ver Sam sem roupa era uma coisa totalmente diferente de como estava sendo agora, com o mais novo exibindo-se para si, manipulando o seu membro ereto.

- Viu só Dean... Eu também te desejo... Eu quero o seu corpo assim como você quer o meu...

Sam avançou sobre o irmão mais velho e o passou a lhe tirar as roupas, a camisa cinza e surrada assim como a calça jeans desbotada e tão surrada quanto à camisa, tirou a calça junto com a cueca boxer que o mais velho usava, deixando totalmente nu igual a si.

Dean não se mexeu quando o irmão passou a lhe tirar as roupas, por que sim, ele ansiava pelo corpo de Sam como o moreno dissera, e se, se mexesse, poderia não levar aquilo adiante, poderia sair daquele quarto e deixar aquele Sam sem alma para trás, como algumas vezes pensou em fazer. Olhou para o mais alto e viu ele passar a língua pelos lábios ao olhar o seu corpo nu, igual a um animal faminto.

- Parece que a natureza foi generosa com os Winchesters... – Sam disse ao olhar para a ereção do mais velho. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso safado que Dean nunca viu ou pensou em ver no rosto do irmão.

Sam voltou a deitar por cima do mais velho e a lhe beijar. Seus corpos tocando-se livremente, suas ereções juntas e o moreno aproveitou para mexer o quadril, fazendo com que ambos os membros se esfregassem. Os dois Winchesters gemeram, um o nome do outro.

Aquilo não era o bastante para eles e Sam era o mais apressado dos dois, por isso ele parou com o movimento pélvico e desceu os lábios pelo corpo do irmão, desceu pelos mamilos e os deixou eriçados, usando sua língua no processo. Fez uma trilha molhada do peitoral até a genitália do loiro e ao chegar aquele ponto, Sam segurou o membro do mais velho, passando a bombeá-lo lentamente, deliciando-se com os sons que saiam da boca do loiro.

Não se fez de rogado ao colocar o membro de Dean na boca e começar a chupá-lo. Seus movimentos de vai e vem já rápidos desde o começo do ato, querendo dar prazer o quanto antes ao mais velho. Parou de chupar o membro para descer a língua por todo ele até chegar aos testículos do loiro, passando a língua entre os dois e depois os sugando um de cada vez. Dean se remexia na cama e segurava forte o lençol entre os dedos. Fazia tempo que não transava, desde quando ainda morava com Lisa e isso já fazia tempo.

O moreno voltou a subir a língua pelo membro do irmão até a ponta para depois o colocar na boca e voltar a chupá-lo. Sam empenhava-se no trabalho e foi por isso que logo sentiu o mais velho derramar-se em sua boca. O moreno engoliu todo o prazer do mais velho e levantou a cabeça para olhar para Dean. Um sorriso malicioso foi o que Dean viu no rosto do irmão, tinha uma certa noção do que viria a seguir, seria dominado por Sam, brutalmente por que aquele que estava consigo não se importava com ninguém.

Mas foi com surpresa que sentiu o toque quase delicado do dedo do moreno em sua entrada, o penetrando lentamente e arfou com o incômodo daquela penetração.

- Tão apertado, Dean... Aposto que nunca deixou colocarem nada aqui... Talvez eu devesse sentir alguma coisa por ser o primeiro e lhe ter dessa forma, mas a única coisa que eu sinto é pressa, pressa em estar dentro de você.

- Se você não sente nada, não liga para nada, por que está me preparando? Por que está sendo tão... carinhoso?

O mais velho já tinha dois dedos do moreno movendo-se dentro de si e o sentiu vacilar em seus movimentos quando fez aquela pergunta.

- Eu não me importo de fazer isso.

- Se não se importa por que não entra logo de uma vez, pra me sentir por dentro como diz tanto querer?

- Eu não me importo de fazer isso por você... Acho que é assim que você quer, não é?... Quer que seja calmo, sem pressa ou brutalidade, quer se sentir amado por mim, a pessoa que você mais ama.

- Desde quando você liga para o que eu quero? Com o que sinto? Isso soa totalmente contraditório ao o _não se importar_ que você disse várias vezes.

Dean não obteve respostas para suas últimas perguntas. O que aconteceu a seguir foi ter os dedos de Sam substituídos pelo membro do mais novo, a lhe penetrar lentamente, com o corpo grande dele lhe cobrindo e lhe tomando os lábios num beijo calmo, na mesma calma que ele começava a se movimentar dentro de si.

E lá estava toda a calma e o carinho no ato que deixa Dean louco. Se Sam não se importava com os outros, se não ligava para os sentimentos e o bem estar do próximo, por que ele agia daquele jeito consigo, Dean pensava.

Não fazia o menor sentido, e por mais que tentasse pensar em algo sobre isso, Dean não conseguia, não com Sam se movendo dentro de si, tocando um ponto que lhe fazia dobrar o prazer, não com a mão grande de Sam manipulando o seu membro ao ritmo que lhe estocava.

E nesse ritmo, momentos depois Dean estava gozando, derramando-se na mão do mais novo, chamando o seu nome. E Sam veio em seguida, preenchendo o mais velho com o seu prazer, também chamando o seu nome.

Sam se jogou ao lado de Dean na cama, ambos olhando para o teto, suas respirações desreguladas. E agora após o que havia acontecido é que Dean pode notar uma coisa; Sam lhe dissera que ele demonstrava o seu amor com o olhar, e Dean percebeu que Sam demonstrou o seu amor por si com o carinho, com o toque.

Era fato que Sam não tinha mais alma, que ele não sentia muitas coisas, que ele não se importava com tantas outras. Mas naquele momento para Dean também era fato que Sam o amava, ainda o amava, mesmo sem alma, por que o amor que eles carregavam pelo outro vinha do coração.

Olhou para o lado e viu o rosto sereno do mais novo, de olhos fechados, ele não estava dormindo, sabia que ele não dormia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se permitiu sorrir, havia encontrado algo de seu irmão naquele corpo sem alma, havia encontrado o amor que ele sentia por si, ainda lá, intacto, no coração do mais novo.

Voltou a olhar para o teto e sentiu o colchão ondular levemente, sentiu a mão de Sam encontrar a sua e entrelaçar os dedos com os seus. Voltou a virar o rosto para o lado e deparou-se com Sam lhe encarando, se o mais novo lhe disse que via o amor em seus olhos, Dean também podia ver o amor que Sam sentia por si através dos olhos dele, pouco, parecendo uma luz no fim do túnel, talvez por estar esperando a alma de Sam voltar, para poder aflorar.

E por isso e outras coisas, Dean iria trazer a alma de Sam de volta, por que ele o amava mais que tudo e todos, por que tinha certeza que ele também o amava com igual intensidade. Por que ficou sabendo no céu que eram almas gêmeas e sendo assim era uma parte de sua alma que estava faltando também.

Somente e simplesmente porque amava Sam.

**FIM**


End file.
